


𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐟𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝 ─remus lupin

by lxpinnelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Protective Marauders, Protective Remus Lupin, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Young Remus Lupin, protective friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxpinnelly/pseuds/lxpinnelly
Summary: Where Clementine and Remus complement each other totally well, too dumb to get things done quickly. So the Marauders and Clementine's friends make plans to reunite them once and for all.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Dorcas Meadowes/Emmeline Vance, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	1. CAST

Danielle Campbell as **CLEMENTINE EINAR**

Andrew Garfield as **REMUS LUPIN**

Ben Barnes as **SIRIUS BLACK**

Aaron Taylor Johnson as **JAMES POTTER**

Dane DeHaan as **PETER PETTIGREW**

Carlson Young as **MARLENE MCKINNON**

Sophie Skelton as **LILY EVANS**

Zooey Deschanel as **ALICE FORTESCUE**

Joseph Gordon-Levitt as **FRANK LONGBOTTOM**

Camren Bicondova as **MARY MACDONALD**

Nathalie Emmanuel as **DORCAS MEADOWES  
**

Camila Cabello as **EMMELINE VANCE**

Louis Garrel as **SEVERUS SNAPE**


	2. FAM CAST

Sebastian Stan as **CHRISTOPHER EINAR**

Elizabeth Olsen as **KENDRA EINAR  
**

Dylan O'brien as **ANWYLL EINAR**

Danielle Campbell as **CLEMENTINE EINAR**

Asa Butterfield as **KILLIAN & FREDERICK EINAR**

Mckenna Grace as **ELIZA & BETH EINAR**


	3. Chapter 0

𝙸𝙽𝚃𝚁𝙾𝙳𝚄𝙲𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽

<━━━━━━━━━━━>

Clementine Einar was possibly Remus Lupin' "wanted" one. The boy did not know that you could think so much of a person without knowing her, but since he crossed paths with the brown curls and her clear eyes, he cannot stop thinking about her, and since that day: Remus Lupin fell in love with Clementine Einar. 

Remus really couldn't think about someone more perfect than Clementine, the girl with the cutest cheeks he could ever see.

His friends, James Potter and Sirius Black, used to tease him all the time for his innocent childish feelings for the girl. Peter Pettigrew kept quiet, Frank Longbottom used to laugh, and Remus could never forget the funny expressions and grimaces of Anwyll Einar (Clementine's twin) when hearing the comments of his friends. Einar did not mind that Remus felt that for his sister, even sometimes it bothered Remus too: he was only protective, and for him, it was rare that someone would like his sister.

Remus used to blush to his ears and hide his face in books. For him, Clementine was just a little crush, although no one (not even himself, to be true) could believe that. Remus got a thousand times more nervous every time Clementine came into his sight. He blushed ten thousand times more than when boys used to tease him, and he ate triple the chocolate. His hands sweat, and he clenched the books or pens.

At just 11 years old, he was falling in love with Clementine without realizing it. I mean, he was too stupid not to realize that little by little he liked the girl, and it was even more stupid than the fact that being a werewolf, but he couldn't notice how Clementine was also paying attention to him.


	4. Chapter 1

𝙰 𝙽𝙾𝚁𝙼𝙰𝙻 𝙳𝙰𝚈 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝙲𝙻𝙴𝙼𝙴𝙽𝚃𝙸𝙽𝙴

<━━━━━━━━━━━>

Clementine Einar is the first daughter and the second child in her family. She is the twin sister of Anwyll Einar: the first set of twins with a different gender in the Einar marriage. At 11 years old, she is a very intelligent and powerful witch; it is not as if anyone had expected less from her, coming from a couple that were know as two dazzling wizards.

It was a combination of her parents, and one of her best features was her eyes: a combination of her mother's soft green wave, with her father's refreshing summer sky. A mass of brown curls ran down the middle of her back. Her lips were full and rosy, almost rosy. Her cheeks were like two peaches, almost in the same color. 

No one really noticed their resemblance to Anwyll at first glance, but if they looked closely, they noticed that their resemblance went beyond the physical and, in fact, they had similar characteristics.

Anwyll was a beautiful boy for his age, with his caramel-colored eyes and polka dots spreading across his face and body. He had no curls in his hair, but he shared the color with Clementine. His lips were thinner than hers, but they had a soft pink hue. But at first glance, they only shared one thing: hair color. But then a deep look would come, and things would show.

When they smiled, they shared a dimple and the same glint in their eyes. Her lower lip curled in the same way. Her jaw was almost equally marked, Anwyll's was deeper and Clementine's more oval. Their auras seemed to complement each other, and it was hardly possible to see one without the other: glued to the hips, they used to joke.

Their personalities, unlike what one would think, were a little different, but strangely they complemented each other.

Anwyll is too curious for his own good, anxious, and loves to argue about subjects that interest him. He is very outspoken and immensely intelligent; he has a quick mind for puzzles and investigation. He is clever and has an extreme inclination to use sarcasm as a common language. Despite his crazy (and probably dangerous) antics, he is well-intentioned and very protective of those he cares for. He is very brave and stubborn. He has unwavering loyalty to those whom he considers family. He will do everything possible to help such people, even if it causes problems or the situation may be life-threatening. He has an affectionate nature at his siblings, more than anything else at Clementine.

Clementine shares some characteristics with her twin brother, such as the use of sarcasm, almost as a common language and immense intelligence. She is noticeably calmer than Anwyll but has a powerful temper, which is a very dangerous combination with her power level. She has a strong loyalty to her family and is very protective of all her siblings, whom she loves more than anyone. She is very confident in her abilities and what she can do with them. Another thing she shares with Anwyll is being stubborn, which is why it is very common for twins to argue several times in the same day.

Like now, fighting for stupid things was a common thing for them. 

"No, Anwyll! I don't have that stupid sweatshirt of yours!"

"Well! Who else will take it?" Anwyll screamed.

"We have four siblings, Anwyll! Ask them. I am in Gryffindor, not a Ravenclaw!" Clementine screamed too, far irritated. 

"Can you two stop fighting for one minute?" Kendra Einar, the matriarch of the family, makes her appearance, puckering her forehead to the bigger twins. 

"Tell that to your son, who starts arguing with me with no reason," Clementine said while burying her head in her pillow. 

"I have a reason! My sweatshirt isn't here and Dumbledore only let us came here for some hours because dad asked him if we could!" Anwyll entered her sister's room with an angry pout. 

"Yes, but it was because we weren't feeling okay! Not because of your sweatshirt, wanker." Clementine said.

_"Oh, you said it, miss little perfect minger."_ the boy said in his mind.

The twins have a connection; it was something that connected one with the other. They were born with it, something of being born under the Full Moon. It was special and beneficial as they used to get away with that bond.

"Don't call your brother that way, Clementine Summer Einar." her mother scolded her, her hands settled on her waist and her brow furrowed even more.

"He called me a minger in his mind!"

"Sometimes I forgot that you two have that ability." Kendra murmured for her own, although her two bigger children heard it. "Well, don't call your sister like that, Anwyll Winter Einar: she is not ugly."

"When she steals my things, she is." Anwyll snorted, throwing a dirty look at his twin. 

Clementine, like the mature person she was, stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop it, the both of you, or I am going to get you two grounded." their mother said. "Your sweatshirt is on top of the washing machine, Anwyll."

"See," Clementine said, frowning at him. "I didn't take it."

"Shut up, _tosser_."

"Piss off, _crapface_."

"Don't tell me to ' _piss_ _off_ ', small _ninny_."

"You are the ninny between us, _airy-fairy._ "

"Oh Merlin, you two go back to Hogwarts, for the love of the Lord."

<━━━━━━━━━━━>

** CLEMENTINE POV **

"Damn, Clem. How many medicines did your mother gave you?" Marlene asked, checking the small bag that my mother had given me: it was full of medicines, herbs, oils and incenses that helped to not get sick so quickly, they also calmed and aromatize the environment.

"I don't know. She literally gave it to me and sent us back." I chuckled. 

"Well," said Dorcas, taking something from the bag. "At least they will serve a lot. A palo santo! Ah, I love your mother!"

"Merlin, Dorcas." I said. "You seem to love my mother much than my father."

"When you want a stepmother, send me an owl."

"If you want another, but for your father, send me one too." Marlene said, winking her eye to me.

I laughed along with the others. It was not a surprise that both of my parents were beautiful. It runs in the family. Marlene and Dorcas, since we are friends (September, and now we were at the start of December), joke about marrying my parents. At first, it was weird, but we used to laugh strong: by now, it was supernormal, but we keep laughing as if it was the first time. 

Lily, Mary and Alice would never say something like that but laugh and blushed a little? Definitely. Emmeline? Maybe, but only if she was really having fun. Seriously, that girl was such a complicated case. 

Our friendship begins the first of September. Well, I knew Alice since her family and mine are friends since years, and Mary; since one of my cousins married her uncle, but that's not the point. I met Emmeline and Dorcas in the train, Marlene in _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ , and the rest of them in the dormitory. We were not all classified in the same house, but we spend all the time together, and with the permission of our Heads of Houses; sometimes we had sleepovers, or visits to the bedrooms. Emmeline in Slytherin, Dorcas in Ravenclaw, Mary in Hufflepuff, and the rest of us in Gryffindor. We were a really unite group, and not even what the others said used to affect us when we were together. 

It wasn't a surprise for the others to see the girls enter the Gryffindor Common Room like nothing by now. 

And talking about people entering the Common Room, my brother was one of them too. Anwyll was a Ravenclaw, and when the Hat decided that he was not another thing that part of the Eagle house, I was kinda sad; although I knew he was going to be part of the Clever house. My twin brother, despite fulfilling the characteristics of Gryffindor and the other houses, was a perfect Ravenclaw: he was very intelligent, much more than anyone he knew. His mind was as open as a blank book, perfect for filling in with information and creativity. He was also too curious for his own good, and could find out anything he wanted without even lifting a finger. 

He was friends with a group of kids in my exact year and house. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. He, literally, hanged out with them all the time. I didn't ask about it: if he wanted to, who was I to tell him he cannot? I'm not his mum. I didn't exactly like them, but I didn't hate them. I treated them with respect every time I got close to them, because like I said, my brother hangs with them ALL the time. So when I have to say something to him, they're always there. 

I could say that I developed a little crush on Lupin. It wasn't exactly my fault; you know? Is just... He is cute, and I am an almost teenager who is not blind. He wasn't exactly someone that the girls of my age would like at the instant, but for me he was not only beautiful on the outside. Lupin had a dirty blond hair, some strands crossed her forehead, and it was very messy. He had two puppy sad eyes that screamed sweetness.. oh Merlin, that was so cheesy. I sounded like a teenager in love, but is not love, is a little crush, okay? Well, I must continue. He was tall for his age, like almost half a head on top of me. Some freckles and mots run over his face, who has covered with some bad scars. I didn't ask why he had many of them. First, it was not my place; I wasn't his friend. There wasn't a reason to him telling me where he gets it. 

I didn't even pay attention to the curiosity who wanted to know everything. I was sure that Anwyll knew it, but my brother seems to know everything about everyone. I really didn't ask him, although I wanted to know. Like I said before, not my place. 

Well, continuing with the reasons of why I like Lupin, I must admit that I like his way to be. He always has a book in his hand, or two: he really enjoys reading. Although Lupin also makes a lot of jokes with my brother and his friends, but he and Anwyll always go unpunished; two devils hidden under the face of angels.

"Thinking about Remus again, Clemmy?" Lily laughed.

"I have already told you that is a little crush." I rolled my eyes. "Is not like I am in love with him or something like that."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Marlene said with a smirk on her lips. Clementine narrowed her eyes at her blonde friend.

"Anyone wants _Lemonheads_?" Mary asked, poking his head out of the bed curtains.

"No! That muggle thing is not normal. I almost broke my tooth eating one." Alice said, wrinkling her nose at the memory of how she actually broke a bit of her tooth eating one of those candies.

She spent a whole day in the infirmary because one of her cries of pain had caused Madam Pomfrey to put more growth fluid on her than she was supposed to.

I was never going to forget Alice and her giant tooth again.

"Clementine, I know you are gonna laugh because you remembered that day, but let me tell you: if you laugh, I am gonna _Alarte Ascendare_ your ass. I swear to Merlin."


End file.
